


Gripped

by FestiveFerret



Series: Held [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Commands, In Public, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Stand Alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9857498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/pseuds/FestiveFerret
Summary: Don't put it down.





	

_Don’t put it down._

Back in the limo, Tony’s words had sent a shiver down Steve’s spine. Now, surrounded by all these people, the memory alone sent a shock straight to his groin.  

He rolled the metal sphere Tony had given him around in his palm. His hot skin had warmed it to body temperature. It was all he could think about, despite the press of the party around him, the music, the laughter.

Tony was somewhere in the room watching him. Watching him move it carefully from right to left to shake someone’s hand. Watching the flush creep up the back of his neck.

A pretty girl in a black dress offered Steve a drink from a tray, but he refused, not willing to give up his one free hand. The metal wrapped in the embrace of his fingers was getting him drunker than any alcohol could.

He could still feel Tony's hot breath whispering the lone command into his ear, the memory of it controlling his movements even while Tony sat several tables away. He imagined what else he would want him to do...

_Smile, Cap, people are watching._

_Play with it more, show me you have it._

_Don’t put it down._

Steve tried to focus on the conversation around him but his own mind tormented him. It was a charity benefit, he should be schmoozing. But all he could do was slide his thumb along its smooth, metal surface, feeling the tiniest of edges where the colors changed.

Brown eyes met Steve’s from across the room. Tony smirked and Steve’s hand clenched helplessly around the red and gold ball.


End file.
